mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game-fanatic
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Here are the rules; always sign your posts, add headings that help organize conversations, and please no swearing! Other than that feel free to ask me for help, correct me if anythings wrong, or just have a friendly discussion. If I can't answer one of your questions I suggest asking Blanky or Skull. I archive my talk page every time it exceeds it's limit. - Here! YOUTUBE FAVORITES }} Neuralman Promotion }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} NO NO NO HELLO THERE FANATICMAN IF YOU EVER READ THIS}} TAKE THIS!!! GO TOBY!!! GUESS YOU'RE NOT READING THIS HEEHEEHEE D=< I SHALL CONTINUE TO TYPE INVISIBLE MESSAGES TO YOUUU}} }} Congrats MSR! show 3 7878787878 Never again. Never again, my friend. *is scarred 4 life*}} The Able Sisters.}} lol}} ChessePuff Hello Judge! Icon Another sabotaging person thingy! D: B.O.T.S. Her name is Blanky, not Blanny! }} Requests ), and it'll just display teh default emotion. :O Sorreh if dat's confusing. *shifty eyes*}} LEAF'S ROCKING TRIVIA!!!! ITS TRUE!!!!! HAS anyone not dug that hole? (I also don't know witch agents I use, But it was either Mike Marlon Lindsey, Petal Skullfinder Magellan, Travis Carl Violet or Roger Nova Rosalyn And I can't retry it. I am in the process of figuring out every recruits fear. LET'S JINGLE BELL ROCK, BUDDY. What did you get? :O}} I was not entirely sure what to get. Ja.}} New episode Beta Stuff アイラブポッキー！ }} }} }} Re:CHRITMASSSSSSSS }} Merry (Late) Christmas Sorry, it is late xD How was your Christmas? Who did you vote to get eliminated in B.O.T.S.?}} Merry late Christmas! RE:Merry Christmas A Merry Late Christmas Yeah, it was late huh? So, what did you get for Christmas?--Secretive13 18:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, let's see... I finally got the Wii steering wheel plus MySims Racing Wii. I got a video camera from my dad. I got 60 dollars from my grandmother on Christmas! And some of my relatives just gave me clothes and stuff. I got other stuff, but I'm too embarrassed to say.--Secretive13 19:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 We had two parties at my house, one for Christmas Eve and one for Christmas night. And my dad said that he would get me MySims Agents Wii during the weekend.--Secretive13 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Everyone beat me. I am returning a .WHAT DID YOU GET FANATIC OFF GAMES!!!???--Riot\AU 18:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Mainly video games (Sonic and the Black Night MySims Racing Mini Ninjas). But I got some golf clubs to. And TH LORD OF THE RINGS. hi A TOUCH OF REALITY?! MYSIMS VIRTUAL REALITY?! SUMTHIN' REALITY?!}} Here is your ugleh banner, Fanatic-sama. o.o }} Fine. Be that way. Anyway, here comes our contestants! *presses button on switch* *'Contestants:' *rising up on a platform that was previously underground and they are all sleeping* *'Audience:' *cheering* *'Matt:' Okay, contestants, COME BACK TO REALITY! *presses button on switch and hot water is thrown on the contestants* All teh contestants react in their own dramatic way. :O Jeremy would be teh only one who is still sleepin'. :O Then after, you could make Matt explain how that was supposed to relate to teh show's name "Back to Reality"...and uh...you could make someone complain how Matt stole the hot water thingy from Iggy and Rhonda from teh first show... AND THEN AND THEN OMIGOSH YOU COULD MAKE ONE OF TEH CONTESTANTS MAKE FUN OF MATT IN TEH WHEELCHAIR OR SUMTHIN' I DUNNO DOESN'T HAS TO BE THIS EPISODE MAYBE YOU COULD INCORPORATE A JOKE OR SUMTHIN' WITH MATT'S WHEELCHAIR DURIN' TEH CHALLENGES!!! That's just a suggestion for teh beginning though. Not like you has to use it. Sorreh, I get mad high when I has ideas...}} Help! How do you make word bubbles exactly? Thank you My Favorite Artists New Episode Ugh...